Mama's Girl
by drippingwithsin
Summary: What if Cordelia was helping her mother the whole time?


**1981**

 _Entering the house, the man's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area then glared at the lone blonde woman sitting at the kitchen table. "Goddamnit! I've been working my ass off all fucking day and come home to this mess!" He gestured wildly to the empty bottles and other items precariously scattered about._

 _"You knew I wasn't going to be some pathetic little housewife when you married me, Richard." She drawled out, taking a drag from the lit cigarette currently occupying her right hand. He stepped threatening toward her until he was mere centimeters away. His pungent breath hit her face in hot puffs making her nose twist in disgust. "Clean this shit up before I make you."_

 _Her wrist tensed, muscles and magic screaming at her to take action b_ _ut she doesn't instead full pink lips tugged upward into a condescending smirk which was the final straw that broke the camel's back and the rage within the man snapped. Teeth bared, he lunged to grab her by the arm only to be stopped by a child's voice screeching from behind. "Get 'way from my mommy!"_

 _The man began to turn towards the toddler but suddenly his face twisted in agony followed by a blood-curdling scream erupted his lips as his entire body became engulfed in flames. He flailed wildly trying in vain to put them out. The woman stared at the scene, the fire dancing in her slightly glazed amber eyes giving her a demonic look, she offered the man no aid or comfort as the flames devoured him._

 _After a moment and only when she was absolutely sure that he was indeed dead did the woman walk calmly over to the girl who hadn't moved the entire time and placed a hand on her shoulder. Not looking up, the little girl extended her tiny index finger toward the now smoldering corpse. "Mommy, the bad man burneded."_

 _The woman took her hand off the girl's shoulder and used it to gently brush away corn silken strands out of large doe-like eyes. "I know, baby." She smiled as she gazed at the child with pride blooming across her face. "I know."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Southwest corner." A hand waves over the pile of marbles. "Up the stairs." The girl repeats the action a couple of more times, until finally halting somewhere in the middle. "Second door down the hall, beneath the dresser." One of the girls left the room for a few minutes returning with a small wooden box, placing it on the table they all held their breaths. Myrtle opens it, pulling out a trinket. "The antique broach presented to Supreme MiMi DeLongpre on the night of the Great Ascension" The occupants in the room gasp while the reddish brown hair girl's eyes sparkle knowingly.

"Behold our new Supreme, Zoe." Myrtle announces with arms wide and some cheer while others stare at the girl with unmasked envy. She smiles a rare bright smile as she grasps the blond boy's hand near her.

A new supreme has risen. Now, it was time to celebrate.

Waving a cane lazily back and forth, the Headmistress carefully strolls over to a small table cluttered with various liquor glasses. "You are now the Supreme Zoe, and with that comes great responsibility." She lifts a crystal decanter full of amber liquid and pours herself a good sized tumbler full. "Honor." Another one is poured, this one a little smaller. "Respect." She picks both glasses up and extends one, beckoning the girl forward to take it. Once Zoe does, Cordelia continues. "And privileges." Bringing it to full pink lips, she takes a long pull of the strong liquid all the while watching intently as the girl did the same and winces a little dramatically at the burn.

"You have the power to create," Those unseeing eyes look pointedly at space Kyle occupies. "and the power to destroy." Those eyes shift towards the warmth of the fireplace. Zoe follows her gaze to the memorizing fire, its flames dancing mischievously within those light brown eyes, they appeared as though they lived within her very soul.

"Unfortunately for you, killer crotch, there can only be one Supreme." An all too familiar voice rasps from the entryway causing all heads in the room to snap around. Their expressions remain neutral but all the girls' hearts drop; for there, leaning heavily in the doorway in all her hauntingly beautiful glory was Fiona. A tight black dress wrapped around that shapely form like a glove and a smoking cigarette burning within her hand-she was the very picture of beauty and power.

An uneasy silence falls over the room like a heavy blanket finally, it was Queenie who spoke first. "Fiona? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The older blonde laughs, ashen smoke puffing out through her flared nostrils and mouth. "Dead? Now, why would I be dead?" Slightly shaking hands comb through silken gold, more of a habit than to smooth down unruly hairs. And multiple pairs of eyes watch unblinkingly as she saunters to the nearest ashtray and snubs out the butt.

Queenie's face scrunches in confusion. "But the Axeman killed you. Cordelia seen it; he fed your body to the alligators."

All the others had equally puzzled expressions until finally near the fireplace, realization dawned in amber eyes. "She lied to us." Zoe whispers underneath her breath and she slowly begins to turn toward the Headmistress standing behind her but is stopped when pain suddenly explodes between her shoulder blades, and her legs crumple nearly causing her to go head first into the inferno. Miraculously, though, she manages to catch herself on the edge.

Around all hell broke loose, the boy jumps forward to intervene. "No!" He grabs the attacker's arm in a death grip, holding her while Zoe struggles to get to her feet.

One of his hands reaches for Cordelia's neck, only to be halted mid-air and in the next second, he was hurled across the room.

"Kill the little bitch, 'Delia." Fiona growls using every bit of her weakened strength to pin every one of them to the walls.

The blonde sends her mother a curt nod before walking back over to the girl who was attempting to crawl away.

"Cordelia, no, she's just using you. Can't you see that." Myrtle's rough voice cut through the room like a dull knife. Cordelia glances towards the woman that she'd come to love as an aunt who at the moment was stretched out across the sheet-rock like a religious sacrifice then she shifts her gaze to Fiona, eyes darting back and forth. Both faces expressing concern but for two different reasons. Finally, her face darkens, a decision made, she swung downward. One expression morphs into horror while the other melts into a smug smile. "You may have been in her life for a while Myrtle Snow, but I'll always be her mother."

On the floor, another blow rains down, this one right across the mid back, followed by another and another. Darkness begins to creep into Zoe's vision its inky tendrils dragging the girl farther and farther down into unconsciousness. To death. The last thing she saw before everything fades was those haunting smoky orbs.

Cordelia hoists the fireplace poker high above her head and brings it down with all her might, the cold iron running through the brunette with such force that it impales the hardwood floor underneath. Screams echo on each side of the room. "Zoe!" The girl's chest rose and fell for the last time. The atmosphere thickens crackling, radiating with renewed magic. In the centre, Fiona practically glows. "Come here, Delia." Her voice now smooth as whiskey and full of the sensuality she once had.

Eager as a puppy the younger blonde strolls over, coming to a halt in front of her mother. Fiona scans over Cordelia's bloody face, tsking. She licks her thumb and runs it over the soft skin of the younger blonde's cheek, wiping away a few crimson streaks in the process. The younger blonde grimaces attempting to turn her head away."Mother don't."

"Oh be still, you came out of my womb for Christ's sake, 'Delia, a little of my spit won't hurt you." Fiona grasps her chin holding a disgusted Cordelia in place as she resumes cleaning her face.

"I beg to differ." Cordelia grumbles but holds still nevertheless. The older woman chooses not reply instead merely sniffs.

Watching what would have been an amusing slightly tender scene if the circumstances would have been any different, the pieces of the puzzle were slowly beginning to fall into place one by one forming into such a twisted dark picture that even had Madison speechless. They've been tricked. Strung along. And completely, thoroughly, fucked over.

"What the fuck!?" Madison screeches.

"Oh, this is so messed up." Queenie whines, trying to wiggle free.

Misty whimpers and Myrtle seems unsurprised.

Cordelia turns to the people glued to the walls and glares at them with marred eyes.

"What are you glaring bitch? You can't even see us for fuck's sake!" Madison spat, lips pulled into a snarl and emerald eyes shimmering with rage.

"Yes, she can." Myrtle spoke softly, staring down at her adopted daughter in a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"What?"

The red-head takes in a ragged breath. "For once was blind, now they see."

"I swear to God, hot pocket. If I have to listen to another one of your damned-" Madison is cut off by a borderline girlish giggle. They all turn their attention back to the duo watching curiously when they notice hands covering Cordelia's eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" A tickled smile tugs at plump pink lips and the younger blonde giggles. "Mother." The word is dragged out filled with barely hidden glee. When they slip away chocolate irises and healthy pale skin are left behind. Fiona playfully feigns disappointment that even includes a somewhat pout. "You're no fun." She steps back before heading for the liquor table.

It was Queenie who decides to state the obvious."You can see?"

"Well, nothing gets past you girls." Fiona mocks pouring herself a nice sized tumbler of expensive scotch. Cordelia snorts, rolling her now healed eyes heavenward at her mother's antics and girls' overall stupidity.

* * *

 _"I got something that's going to help you."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The blood of the divine." Fiona supplied as she glided over to where Cordelia lie stiffly on the enormous mattress and gracefully perched herself on the edge._

 _"What is it going to do?"_

 _"It's going to give you back your sight." She dipped her fingers into the crimson liquid making sure to coat them thoroughly. "C _lose your eyes, darling."__ _Reluctantly_ _ _but obediently, Cordelia's eyelids slipped shut.__ _ _Fiona extended her hand, gently beginning the process of painting the marred skin. The substance was thick, cold, and__ _Cordelia's nose crinkled as the heavy scent of metallic hit her nostrils. Her eyes unnecessary popped back open. "That's real blood. Whose?"_

 _"Mine."_

 _"Yours?"_

 _The Supreme hummed, confirming the question. "Apparently, there are a lot of uses for a Supreme's blood."_

 _Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why didn't you use it the first time?"_

 _"Because I didn't know."_

 _A pause that lasted a few heartbeats and suddenly a s_ _mall knowing smile began to creep across the headmistress's lips like molasses. "You had to ask Marie, didn't you?"_

 _Fiona shot her a withering glare. "Oh shut up and be still." Cordelia obeyed, but kept her smile._

* * *

"But she's treated you like shit the whole time she's been here." Queenie states having seen/heard her fair share of arguments between the two which more often than not ended with the younger in tears.

A breathless chuckle echoed from behind. "Delia really should win an acting reward for that."

* * *

 _Cordelia stood in front of her bathroom mirror and stroked the stinging reddened hand print stretched out across her right cheek. Her head snapped upward when she heard someone walk in and scowled when she seen that it was Fiona. "Did you have to hit me that hard?"_

 _"To make it believable; yes." Fiona glided over to her and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist from behind. She put her head on her shoulder. "Awe, did mommy hit you too hard?" She questions in that condescending tone that never failed to make Cordelia's blood boil._

 _The younger blonde scowled back but leaned back into her mother's embrace nevertheless. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you know it had to be done."_

 _Cordelia sighed. "I know."_

 _A moment of silence passed and the fingers that were splayed across her stomach began to caress just as hot puffs of air hit her ear, making Cordelia shudder. "Really, sorry."_

* * *

"You bitch! You've been helping her this whole time!" Madison practically screams straining against the magic until veins bulge and alabaster skin flushes red.

"And finally the little whore gets it." Fiona holds her glass upward as if toasting a major event before bringing it to her lips and taking a nice sized gulp.

* * *

 _Cordelia gazed down at the large puddle of crimson that haloed the motionless girl with something akin to fascination written across her face. The cut across the girl's pale throat was cleanly sliced from one side to the other with blood sluggishly dripping out. Her hand itched to make the rest spill out until the girl was nothing, but an empty husk. Nearby perched regally in an antique chair, Fiona took a long drag of her cigarette and stared blankly within the same area. "You know, I killed Annie Leigh the same way."_

 _"Lovely," The headmistress drawled out sarcastically, glancing from the body towards her mother. "You should have told me you wanted this one dead."_

 _Fiona let out a breathless laugh. "The last thing we need right now is disorder in the coven, 'Delia. And besides someone here gets a little too messy."_

 _Cordelia scowled, making her look more like a disgruntled child than the headmistress. "Like slicing someone's throat isn't?"_

 _Amber eyes flashed her a reprimanding glare before rolling in a huff. "Jesus H. Christ, will you stop that pouting."_

 _Cordelia narrowed her eyes once again and turned her gaze to the rapidly cooling body. "Do you want me to-" Fiona shook her head. "No, Spalding will take care of it." Cordelia nodded then without prompt walked over and slid down onto bended knees in front of her mother._

 _She placed her head in on the other woman's lap._ _"Do you think the other ones will be this easy, Mommy?"_

 _Placing a hand on corn-silk hair, Fiona began to rake her nails gently over the younger woman's scalp in a kneading motion. "They will." She reassured and Cordelia sighed in contentment while in the background Spalding rolled up the girl's body in the rug like a Cuban cigar._

* * *

"You helped her hide my body!?" Madison screeches, straining so hard against the magic that the cords in her neck pop out.

The headmistress flashes the girl a look of utter disdain. "Apparently not too well."

"Why did you do that? I thought you actually gave a shit about us."

Hands clasp together and Cordelia straightens her back. "I do, but there's only room for one Supreme and that's my mother." In the background, Fiona pulls out a cigarette, bringing the butt to pink lips, and waves a hand in front of it, lighting the tobacco instantly.

"You're both batshit crazy bitches! I knew I shouldn't have came to this hell hole." Madison rants onward filling the room with her nerve grating voice.

"Enough!" Fiona commands, her voice echoing throughout the room. "You will shut that mouth of yours or your pieces will be minced with that little bitch's down there."

In the background, the boy lets out a series of animalistic sounds as he strained against the magical bonds.

Fiona scrunches her face a bit and begins to rub her temples."Sweetheart," She turns to Cordelia "could you put that dog out of its misery. His barking is giving me a headache."

Full pink lips spread into an unpleasant smile "Yes, mother." Cordelia goes to walk over to where the forgotten fireplace poker lay only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around her arm. "Wait." Her mother thrusts an ax within her hands.

Cordelia looks at the weapon then back to her mother, she lifts an inquisitive brow. "The poker would take too long." Fiona elaborates and Cordelia couldn't help but wonder briefly just where the item had come from and why didn't her mother give it to her beforehand. Nevertheless, she nods and begins to make her way leisurely towards the Frankenstein boy.

Kyle's pupils slowly begin to dilate as the woman steps closer and closer. The ax swung forward cutting through skin and bone like butter forever silencing the girl. After a heartbeat passes, Cordelia pulls the weapon back with some struggle due to it being embedded in the drywall and when it finally came loose everybody in the room watches in horror as Kyle's head roll across the room before going back to Cordelia. "Anybody else has anything to say?" She questions, silently daring them.

They all remain silent.

Good. They finally knew their place.

"Alright now onto other matters." Fiona claps her hands together. "Basically it's like this ladies; either you're with us or against us. It doesn't matter to me because frankly if it wasn't for 'Delia I would've just put you all down one by one."

Not surprising the necromancer was the first one to break. "Please, I don't want to die." Misty pleads, her lips quivering.

"Me too." Queenie and Madison blurt out nearly at once.

Myrtle looks at the mother/daughter duo and purses her lips. "I would rather boil than be apart of your demented little coven, Fiona."

The smirk that came next is sinfully wicked. "I was hoping you would say that." Fiona turns her head to her daughter. "'Delia."

The younger blonde shakes her head, unwilling to kill the woman who's been like an aunt to her. Fiona rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist setting Myrtle ablaze. "Anybody else?" She questions her voice barely carrying over the nearly deafening screams of agony.

The girls all shake their heads.

"Good." Magic crackles and they all drop like sacks of potatoes to the flooring below while beside them the flames disappear leaving behind the smoldering corpse of Myrtle in its wake. "Now, clean up this mess." Fiona demands and turns to the exit. "Come on, 'Deila." She calls over her shoulder and as always the younger blonde hurries to obey.

* * *

 **AN** : So tell me what you think. I'm going to do another chapter explaining how the axeman, Marie, and Hank situations went down. And also on the underlying incest part-I put that there for a reason and that was to open a window so if you all want it that's fine I'll write it into the story but if you don't just chalk up the bathroom scene as Fiona being unknowingly creepy.


End file.
